batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask of Matches Malone!
The Mask of Matches Malone! is the twenty-eighth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date November 6, 2009 Teaser Poison Ivy and her Flower Children have taken control of Gotham City Park and captured Batman. The villainess offers him a place at her side, but Batman refuses so she orders her henchwomen to throw him into a gigantic carnivorous plant. However, one of her henchwomen reveals that she is actually the heroine, Black Orchid, working undercover. Black Orchid attacks the Flower Children and some of them manage to throw Batman into the plant. He blows himself free using a hidden grenade, and then goes after Poison Ivy. She manages to subdue him and gives him one last chance to join her. When he refuses, she prepares to kill him but Black Orchid intervenes, knocking her out. Batman tries to congratulate her but she quietly slips away when he's not looking. Main Plot Catwoman breaks into the Gotham City Museum to steal a two-sided Egyptian relic, the Cloak of Neferteri. Legend has it that the wearer receives nine lives. Batman arrives to stop her and the two fight and flirt. Black Canary and Huntress arrive and stop the fighting, but they explain that they're on the trail of another villain: Two-Face, who arrives with his henchmen. Black Canary manages to disarm them and Catwoman goes after Two-Face. He tells her that he plans to sell the Cloak at auction and shoots at her. Batman is forced to save her when a henchman drops a sarcophagus on her, and Two-Face escapes with the Cloak. Catwoman offers to help Batman track down Two-Face and the Cloak, and Batman agrees over the objections of Huntress and Black Canary. She tells them that Two-Face is working out of the Double-Decker Cloak, and plans to let the underworld bid on the Cloak. Later, Black Canary and Huntress arrive at the club first, in civilian clothing. Catwoman arrives next, and Black Canary isn't thrilled to discover they're wearing the same dress. Huntress keeps them from fighting, and Batman arrives disguised as Matches Malone, an underworld gangster. They go in with the woman pretending to be Matches' bodyguards. Two-Face starts the auction but the bidders double-cross him and attack. Batman and the women move in but a stray gunshot brings a spotlight down on Batman's head, stunning him. Thanks to the distraction, Two-Face defeats the mobsters, while the women run to Batman's side. He shoves them off and insists that he doesn't need any help, and tells Two-Face that they're undercover heroines. When the villain and his men open fire on them, the women are forced to leave. Batman, now believing himself to be Matches Malone, tells Two-Face that he's taking over the organization. Two-Face orders his men to open fire, but Matches holds them off and dons the Cloak. Once he's in control, Matches offers the henchmen the choice to work with him or Two-Face, and they quickly switch sides. Matches goes on a crime spree, using the Cloak to resurrect himself whenever the police try to stop him. He starts stealing from Gotham's other criminals, frustrating Two-Face as he takes over his position as top criminal in Gotham. The villain wonders why Batman isn't doing anything. Black Canary, Huntress, and Catwoman track Matches to the Iceberg Lounge where he's established as his base of operation. They sneak into the stage but the curtains open and they find themselves facing an assembly of criminals lead by Matches. They have no choice but to pretend to be singers and perform a musical number. They get close to Matches and try to remind him that he's Batman without success. Matches finally orders their deaths, leaving them no choice but to attack. However, calling upon his skills as Batman, Matches easily defeats them. The women find themselves tied together above a shark tank, and Black Canary gagged to prevent the use of her sonic cry. Matches explains that they're bait for Batman, but he'll kill them regardless. The women are surprised to see Batman enter the club and attack Matches. However, "Batman" draws a pair of guns and opens fire, and one shot hits the winch controls for the shark tank. Working together, Catwoman grabs Huntress' crossbow and gives it to her, and she fires a shot that cuts open Black Canary's gag. Using her sonic cry, she destroys the shark tank, releasing the sharks just in time. Once he sees the gun, Matches figures that he's not facing the real Batman. The fake Caped Crusader runs to the roof and Matches goes after him. He pulls off the imposter's mask to reveal Two-Face. Two-Face thanks him for proving that the Cloak actually works, and brings down a sign atop Matches, crushing him. The women arrive and defeat Two-Face, and then watch as the Cloak brings back Matches for his ninth life. He vows to destroy them for ruining his plans, and defeats Black Canary and Huntress. Catwoman retreats to the edge of the roof, and asks Matches for one final request: a kiss. He grants it, and she shoves him off the roof where he falls to his death. The heroines are shocked to see Catwoman kill Matches. However, she goes down to the street and they follow, and discover that Batman is alive and well. The Cloak "killed" Matches for good and restored Batman's memories. He thanks Catwoman, only to discover that she has slipped away and taken the Cloak with her. Batman figures that they can call it even, while Catwoman lurks above the city, stroking the Cloak in triumph. Category:Episodes